Bat Out of Hell (musical)
Description Bat Out of Hell is a musical by Jim Steinman. Its roots can be found in the album of the same name, as well as earlier musicals such as The Dream Engine and Neverland. After several years of pre-production, a developmental lab was held in November 2015 in New York City. The show premiered at the Manchester Opera House in Manchester, England in 2017, to be followed by runs in London and Toronto. NYC Developmental Lab (2015) Bat Out of Hell held a developmental lab at Pearl Studios from November 2 to November 24 2015. Main article : Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - NYC Developmental Lab (2015) Manchester (2017) Bat Out of Hell completed an extended run in previews at the Manchester Opera House from February 17 to April 29 2017. Main article : Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - Manchester run (2017) London (2017) Bat Out of Hell is currently running at the London Coliseum from June 5 to August 5 2017. The run was originally scheduled to terminate on July 22, but was extended before its first date. Songs Act One *Love and Death and an American Guitar *All Revved Up with No Place to Go /The Opening of the Box The Opening Of The Box / Everything Louder Than Everything Else / If It Ain't Broke, Break It *Who Needs the Young? *Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back (excerpt) *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) (intro) *It Just Won't Quit *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) (full song) *Two Out of Three Ain't Bad *Paradise by the Dashboard Light *The Invocation *Making Love Out of Nothing at All *Bat Out of Hell Act Two *In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher Is King *Heaven Can Wait *Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are *Teenager In Love *For Crying Out Loud *You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) *Not Allowed to Love *What Part of My Body Hurts the Most *Dead Ringer for Love *Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through *It's All Coming Back to Me Now *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) *Finale (Bat Out Of Hell reprise) Cast Andrew Polec - Strat Christina Bennington - Raven Rob Fowler - Falco Sharon Sexton - Sloane Aran MacRae - Tink Danielle Steers - Zahara Dom Hartley-Harris - Jagwire Giovanni Spano - Ledoux Patrick Sullivan - Blake Jemma Alexander - Crysteva Emily Benjamin - Mordema Stuart Boother - Batfish Georgia Carling - Valkyrie Natalie Chua - Spinotti Jonathan Cordin - Hollander Amy Di Bartolomeo - Liebeswooosh Jordan Lee Davies - Krolocker Olly Dobson - Vanveeteren Hannah Ducharme - Vilmos Phoebe Hart - Bessamey Rosalind James - Kwaidan Michael Naylor - Denym Eve Norris - Scherzzo Tim Oxbrow - Markevitch Andrew Patrick-Walker - Liberame Benjamin Purkiss - Hoffmann, alternate Strat Anthony Selwyn - O'Dessasuite Courtney Stapleton - Goddesilla Ruben Van Keer - Esquivel Isaac Edwards - Astrogranger Linus Henriksson - Judge Band Musical Director/Keyboard - Robert Emery Assistant Musical Director/Keyboard - Steve Corley Keyboard - Jamie Safir Drums - Elliott Henshaw Percussion - David Danford Guitar - Ben Castle Guitar - Mark Cox Bass Guitar - Hugh Richardson Saxophone - Nik Carter Saxophone - Nathan Hawken Trumpet - Jack Birchwood Trombone - Barnaby Philpott Orchestral Management - London Musicians Ltd: Managing Director, David White Crew Book, Music, Lyrics - Jim Steinman Additional Book Material - Stuart Beattie Director - Jay Scheib Associate Director - Andrea Ferran Producers - David Sonenberg, Michael Cohl, Randy Lennox, Tony Smith Associate Producer - Bat Out of Hell Holding Ltd Musical Director - Robert Emery Musical Supervisor & Additional Arrangements - Michael Reed Orchestration - Steve Sidwell Choreograper - Emma Portner Associate Choreographer - Suzanne Thomas Set Design - Jon Bausor Costume Design - Meentje Nielsen Video Design - Finn Ross Lighting Design - Patrick Woodroffe Sound Design - Gareth Owen Casting - David Grindrod CDG Fight Director - RC-Annie Production Management - Simon Marlow Design, Advertising, & Marketing - Dewynters Theatre Press Representative - Amanda Malpass PR Music Press Representative - Outside Organisation Production Photographer - Specular UK General Management - Julian Stoneman & Mark Green for MPSI Ltd US General Management - Roy Gabay for Jumpstart Entertainment Category:Projects